Death is in Love With Us
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Sequel to "Dead Man's Calling". JBL's daughter Katy left WWE with the love of her life, the Undertaker. Katy feels like she can take on the world with her Dead Man by her side. However, many obstacles and trials appear to test them upon their return to the WWE. Undertaker/OC
1. Death is in Love With Us

**Death is in Love With Us**

JBL stood in the middle of the ring, clutching his WWE Championship to his side. Despite all the "boos" and taunts coming from the fans, he raised his microphone to speak. "Now, I know some of you are disappointed that I maintained my title. But you honestly shouldn't be surprised, because I am… the Wrestling God! And what's more-"

JBL's already tiring speech was interrupted by music he had and no one else had heard before, "Haunted" by Evanescence. As everyone looked to the top of the ramp, fog began to appear, followed by a voice.

"Wow, it's been so long and you haven't changed a single bit…Dad." The audience gasped in shock and awe when they realized who had to be the owner of the mysterious voice. Sure enough, a young lady walked from behind the curtain wearing a long black trench coat, knee-high boots and a black strapless dress. What was strange was that her eyes were almost glowing amber. There before the world, before JBL, was the return of his own daughter, Katy.

JBL was speechless, while the crowd went wild, cheering on the young woman who had told him off and left so long ago. "What in the hell are you doing here?" JBL yelled.

Katy slowly raised her microphone to her lips, "Just wanted to stop by and say 'Congratulations' dad! After all, you've worked so hard to keep that title…oh wait, that's not you, sorry. No you'll just cheat, lie and do anything underhanded you can to keep something you don't even deserve. Let me just say that I'm _really_ looking forward to seeing your match with Batista at the next Pay-Per-View-"

"You better zip it young lady! How _dare_ you come in here, interrupt me and insult me while I'm celebrating my victory!"

Katy chuckled, "You're right dad. By the way, it's great to see you too." She began making her way down the ramp to the ring. "I really came here because I wanted to let you, and the world, know that I am back." The crowd went wild at her announcement, "But I figured you deserved to be the first to know dad." She calmly stepped through the ropes and walked right up to him. "The only thing I really need you to know is that I'm willing to put the past behind me. I am not the same weak little girl I was the last time you saw me. I have gotten stronger, and I'm ready to take on any challenges that come my way. I've just signed a contract to be part of Smackdown, so I guess what I'm saying dad, is that…do not even _think_ about messing with me. You go your way, and I'll go mine…or else."

JBL just started laughing in her face, "Or else _what?_ What in the hell could you possibly do to me? You are the same weak little girl, Katy, and I'm going to prove it!" JBL threw his mic down and charged her. Katy dodged the attack and tripped him instead to send him flying into the ropes. JBL quickly recovered and charged towards her again, only to have it dodged again.

Everyone could tell that he was getting more and more frustrated, while Katy simply smirked. "I'd stop doing that if I were you, because even if you _could_ get your hands on me…well let's just say I have someone who wouldn't like that very much."

JBL just screamed and charged towards her one more time. This time, Katy didn't even bother to move, even when he got close enough to put his hands on her. As soon as he grabbed her arm, the lights went out…and the gong rang. The audience cheered, for they knew only one superstar had that ability.

Sure enough, when the lights came on, there stood the one and only…Undertaker…with his hand around JBL's throat. Without hesitation, Undertaker lifted him high and slammed him down into the mat. The thunder of the pure force emanated throughout the arena, followed by JBL's curses and groans. Katy knelt down next to him and began to speak, "Like I said, good to see you dad."

Katy tossed the mic and walked up to the Undertaker…the man she loved. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He brought his arms around her waist and held her even closer to him, before he lifted her into his arms and rolled his eyes back. In a blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving a writhing JBL in the middle of the ring alone.

Away from the eyes of the audience, the dark couple returned to Undertaker's dressing room. Katy let out a large sigh of relief before jumping up and down in excitement. "YES! I did it! I stood up to him, and let him know that he means _nothing_ to me anymore!"

She turned and looked at the Undertaker, who simply stood there smirking at her. "You did very well."

Katy smiled and walked up to him to put her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. "I couldn't have done any of this without you." His long, strong arms wrapped around her petite body and held her tight. "Thank you."

He lifted her chin to have her look into his eyes, "You did this, not me. It was your strength that got you here, and I'm very proud of you."

Katy smiled even more, before a smirk slowly appeared on her face, "So, do I get a reward?" She gently ran her finger up and down his broad chest, feeling it rise a little faster than it did before.

Undertaker simply looked down at her and cupped her cheek before smirking back at her. He quickly captured her lips with his, squeezing her tightly to him. The couple embraced, as Katy began to realize the magnitude of what had happened tonight…she made it clear to her father, the world and most importantly to herself, that she was here…and she would be a force to be reckoned with.

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Well, here it is! The sequel to "Dead Man's Calling"! I hope this first chapter didn't disappoint. The first few chapters will be a little slow going, but I have so many ideas for this story, so I promise it will be worth the wait. As a side note, the title is a song title by H.I.M. I don't own anyone except Katy as she's an original character. If there's anything you all wish to see happen in the story feel free to tell me! I'm always open to suggestions. Please review and let me know what you think, I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks everyone! :)


	2. Reminisce

**Reminisce**

The next week, Undertaker was to have a match with Finlay. He was making his way to be the top competitor for the World Heavyweight Championship, which was currently held by Batista.

Undertaker still didn't like the idea of Katy escorting him to the ring, after the last time it happened she was tossed into a hearse and could've been hurt. However, now she had a contract with WWE so he had no way of keeping her away. It was either that, or let her actually compete with the other divas. She had told him how she had no interest in becoming the Diva Champion…at least not yet.

Now that her father knew she was back, he was sure that he would try something stupid with her. Yet another reason he didn't want her with him at the arena. He remembered when she made the decision to return:

Katy was standing on the balcony looking up at the stars, wearing only her robe and her hair blowing gently in the breeze. Taker was still lying in the bed, just watching her. Parts of her hadn't changed at all, like her kind heart and devotion to him. However, she certainly had become more confident, stronger both physically and mentally. Her stubbornness was still at full tilt, but she definitely learned how to push any button to _convince_ him that she was right about different things.

He had shown her more of his world, helped her become part of it, learn from it. She wasn't afraid of it, she embraced it and loved him even more because of it. As he continued to think about it, she turned to smile at him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked playfully as she leaned back against the railing to give him a better look at her.

Taker simply shook his head and continued staring at her. "Nothing of importance."

Katy smiled and turned her gaze back to the sky, "I actually have been thinking about something. I've been thinking about it a lot actually, and I finally think I have the courage to discuss it with you."

"Discuss what?" he asked, and watched as she began walking back inside the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, with a look that told him it was going to be difficult for her to say.

Katy finally looked back at him, "You'll be returning to Smackdown soon." She said it more as a fact rather than a thought.

"Yes" he replied, already having a sense of where this was going.

Katy took a deep breath, "I want to be there with you."

"You will be," Taker told her, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she would.

"I don't mean just in the dressing room, or waiting for you at whatever hotel we'll be staying in at the time. I want to be front and center with you." Taker turned his gaze away from her. "I want to come back…and face my father. I don't mean to fight him, simply show him that I've grown, and to prove to everyone that he doesn't have a hold on me anymore."

"Prove to everyone, or yourself?" Taker asked her.

Katy turned her gaze downward, "I guess both. It's been weighing on my mind lately how I left things with him. I feel like he saw it as running away. What he did…I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, and I was… _am_ his daughter. I feel like you fought that battle for me, and I need the world to see that I'm not that same little girl hiding behind her hero. I need to know for sure that I can stand against him, that my strength doesn't just lie in being with you but within myself."

Taker still didn't look at her, but had no choice when she crawled to his side and turned his face to look at her. "Please."

When he didn't answer, she began to turn away. Taker took her hand and stopped her, "Is this really what you want?" Katy nodded. "I don't want you there to fight."

"I know you'd prefer that I wasn't there at all," she chuckled, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "I want to be your strength as much as you are mine; I want to be with you at ringside during your matches."

"That-"

"Is very dangerous, I know. Which is why I'm willing to compromise," she added.

"How so?" he asked.

"You let me do this, and I'll be very happy," Katy laughed.

"Hardly seems like a compromise," Taker told her.

"Well," she started, as she began to run her finger down his broad chest, "when _I'm_ happy, _you'll_ be happy too." Katy continued running her finger up and down all over, knowing very well that she wasn't playing fair.

Taker tried not to let her sway him so easily, but found it difficult when she straddled his waist and gazed deep into his eyes. "Deal?" she asked.

Taker took a deep breath, before nodding, "Very well."

Katy smiled so brightly before leaning down and giving him a very heated kiss. Taker kissed her back hungrily before rolling her onto her back, "On one condition," he added. Katy waited to hear what it was, "when I tell you it isn't safe to stay by my side, you will stay out of harm's way."

Katy smirked, "I think I can handle that."

"Good," he growled as he took her lips again and began untying her robe.

Taker came back to the present, seeing Katy watching the monitor for the beginning of the show. She was dressed in a pink tank top, black skirt and heels, making it hard for him not to enjoy their moment alone right then and there.

Besides, he had to focus on his match with Finlay. He had not been in the ring since he and Katy had left the last time. She needed him more than he needed to fight, or a championship belt. He could've gotten that at any time, but the woman he loved made it worth the wait.

A/N: Chapter 2 yay! I'm glad to see people are liking it so far, hopefully you'll continue to like it as it goes on! It's just going to be a challenge since Taker didn't speak much in the last story lol. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
